onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:British Vs American
Long story short; its an unwritten rule up until that it doesn't matter, so apparently now it does... Discuss. One-Winged Hawk 19:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) It's pretty much just about one word: honor vs. honour. Everywhere else on the Wiki it says honor; it shouldn't be otherwise on Crocodile's page. Though now it's getting ridiculous, since I have a feeling that the person doing it and the mystery IP are one in the same. New unlogged users rarely just happen to go onto someone's talk page. The Pope 19:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :MF could confirm IPs. I think its silly. It never mattered on wikipedia and I don't expect it to matter here. Getting into edit wars over this is also silly. Such time wasted when we could be doing more serious edits. I'm British myself (I think that guy didn't get that hint) and I think its nonsense. Then again... I'm also dyslexic and prone to misspellings. O_o One-Winged Hawk 19:14, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Not to mention now he's saying that he's refusing to go on the forum; I think that shows his level of cooperation. The Pope 19:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Thats his own choice, not ours, but nothing on issues like this can be resolved on his talk page. One-Winged Hawk 19:14, November 27, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't really matter what spelling is used. The only time I ever intentionally changed it was from colour to color on the Color Trap page so it would be consistent. Drunk Samurai 19:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm ****ed off since this guy's accused my nationality of not being what I say it is... MF can check it, its not like I can hide which county my computers currently stationed in. My IP and bitty things like that point out my ID. One-Winged Hawk 19:35, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Drunk Samurai is right on this one, it doesn't really matter which spelling we use as long as its consistent to the rest of the article. Now to the other problem, who is this new "fellow" who is causing trouble!? MasterDeva 19:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) End of discussion, problem is originally caused by a editor who is identified now as a troll.' His a troll, just wait for MF to deal with him. This ends things there and pretend they never started. That includes leaving his User talk page alone for now. I'm quite sick of the jerk to be frank now. One-Winged Hawk 20:03, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Don't be upset Emfrbl, everyone here knows who you are and there in no need to prove to this ("add insult here") anything. His opinion is of no importance and he can't touch you. He is not very bright either, he couldn't understand anything even if you spelled it out for him. ;P A simple message to the mods is enough to for the likes of him! MasterDeva 20:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I haven't had this kind of thing in 2 years, and it was coming from across the water having a go at me for being British, and believe me, it was COLD what THAT guy said. This guy's nothing compared to the New York dude who took nationalism to a whole new level. Makes me mad that I'd thought I'd seen the last of this 2 years ago, now it comes back in a whole new level of stupidity. Still, I can laugh at the whole ideal. Lol. X-D One-Winged Hawk 20:25, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Laugh it off like a bad joke that turned... bad... XD MasterDeva 20:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, well being told multicultalism on the net is one thing, but if he is preching one thing and demanding the opposite he is a hypocrit, all things aside. Well, we've had our fun out of it anyway. ^_^ One-Winged Hawk 21:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't know you had a national identity debate in England too :-)). Kdom 23:43, November 27, 2009 (UTC) It shouldn't really matter that much, should it? We don't need to be THAT nit-picky. I'm a New Yorker, but I love British culture so...personally, I don't mind either. From the looks of the situation here, it's too bad there isn't some easier way to deal with immature people who have nothing better to do than start petty edit wars. :/ Sephirona 09:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :For me it's unimportant which spelling is used. Since this wikia has both British and American users (as well as other nationalities), both spellings should be allowed. El Chupacabra 14:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC)